


Slow Burn

by Trash



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, and Loki being a douche as per, and Thor being a bit of an oaf, with porny bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a musician struggling to get a break, and Thor is the personification of a migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written about [this picture](http://arethosepyjamapants.tumblr.com/post/69479861855/who-drew-this-i-want-to-use-it-as-a-prompt-but)

_Though nothing, will keep us together, we could steal time, just for one day._

Loki expressed explicitly that Thor could not wear his My Little Pony t-shirts and expect them to spend any time together, but Thor always was one to press his buttons just for shits and giggles. Couple that with his ugly little dog that does nothing but bark and shit (not necessarily at the same time, but either of those things is enough to make Loki want to drop-kick the fucking thing into Kingdom Come), and add in a bus ride beside someone who smells like the inside of sewer and Loki has the kind of headache God would smite you with in the Old Testament.

David Bowie croons to him through his headphone as the bus ploughs through the city, further and further away from yet another audition gone sour. Apparently singer-songwriters are a ten-a-penny, and any niche Loki might have carved for himself has already been carved a thousand times over. What about auditioning for the X-Factor, one of the label reps had suggested as Loki trudged from the room. He hopes the look he gave her gives her nightmares.

He managed to resist the urge to throw himself down the stairs on his way out of the building but almost jumped under a bus when he saw Thor leaning against a post box across the road in his god-awful t-shirt with his god-awful dog in his arms. He pulled his headphones down from his ears and left them slung around his neck, waving the arm not clutching the dog to get Loki’s attention. Pushing himself off the post box Thor jogged across the street smiling, and Loki suddenly understood completely what drives people to kill.

“How did it go?” He asked, eyes sparkling.

Loki sneered, looked from Thor’s face, to his t-shirt, to the dog, and back again. “Can’t you just buy it a bloody lead like everybody else?”

“Don’t listen to him, Odin," Thor told the dog as he followed Loki toward the bus stop, “he’s just got his knickers in a twist because he had a bad audition.”

Now, ten minutes into their thirty minute bus journey, Loki pushes his sunglasses further up his nose and closes his eyes. His fingers strum the air unconsciously along with the music, picking out the chords. We can be heroes, he thinks, just for one day. If he concentrates hard enough he can picture it – he would be King, and Thor would be his consort. Loki would rule with an iron fist, and Thor would be the one to soothe the wounds left by Loki’s icy words. They would need one another.

Thor shifts in his seat, taps Loki on the shoulder. When he gets no response he yanks the chord of Loki’s headphones and the spell is broken. The only thing he is king of is his over-drawn bank account and his charity shop jeans.

"I could be your drummer," Thor says.

"Sorry?"

"We could make it a twosome. People love brothers in bands - look at the Kings of Leon."

Loki rolls his eyes. "I can't stand the bloody Kings of Leon, give me We As Human any day over them."

"I'm just trying to come up with ideas. I want you to get signed as much as you do," Thor says, more to the dog than to Loki. He looks hurt, and it makes Loki want to punch him in the throat. 

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. Thank you, brother." Loki puts his hand on Thor's arm. A shiver runs the length of Thor's body and Odin barks in surprise. 

"Cold hands, warm heart," Thor says with a small smile, the hurt of Loki's dismissal of his idea obviously not completely dissipated. 

They walk from the bus stop to the flat in silence, punctuated only by Odin's angry barks every time someone else with a dog had the audacity to walk past. Loki wants Thor to brush his hand with the back of his knuckles the way he often does when he walks but he gets nothing.

At the flat Thor puts Odin on the sofa and he promptly falls asleep. Loki watches Thor watch the dog and forces himself not to pass some comment about getting it shot of drowning it, and instead clears his throat indiscreetly. 

Thor looks up. "What?"

"Come here."

"Please?" Thor huffs, but crosses the living room anyway to where Loki is leaning in the doorway. 

Loki smirks. "Please."

Thor stands so close their toes touch, but he doesn't look up for a long moment. When he does his eyes are shining with things unsaid, and rather than even attempt to voice them he leans in and kisses Loki gently. 

Loki threads a hand through Thor's hair and pulls, egging him on, winding him up. And, as always, Thor bites. He marches Loki backwards toward the bedroom and pushes him onto the bed. Loki pushes himself up on his elbows to watch appreciatively as Thor undresses. He pulls off his god-awful My Little Pony t-shirt and stands stock still, hard plates of muscle and tanned skin. He knows exactly what he is doing.

“You’re insufferable,” Loki mutters.

Thor raises his eyebrows. “You’re one to talk.” He unfastens his jeans but doesn’t remove them, the fly hanging open just enough for Loki to see the v of muscle leading away from his hipbones. Thor grins, pleased with himself. “You make this too easy, brother.”

“Hmm. Seems to me I make it rather hard,” he gestures to Thor’s crotch before sitting up and pulling off his own t-shirt. He wriggles out of his jeans, his boxers getting caught on the end of his foot and he kicks them away frantically.

Thor watches, amused. “If I had known you were always so turned on after rejection –”

“Be quiet. I can go off people, you know?” Loki lies back and trails a hand down the length of his body, eyes falling closed as he wraps it around his erection.

Thor is on him in seconds, jeans long forgotten on the floor, pressing every inch of his body to Loki’s. He knocks away his brother’s hand, replacing it with his own. “You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?” He squeezes Loki’s length roughly, earning a choked noise of discomfort. 

“Shut up,” Loki hisses, arching into the touch. His jaw falls slack as Thor takes one of his nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. He tries to swallow back a moan just out of spite, but Thor rips it from him by pressing a wet finger to his entrance.

Thor circles the tip of his finger slowly, watching his brother’s expression as he writhes beneath him in pleasure. “For somebody with such a tough exterior you’re really easy to-”

Loki groans, grabbing Thor’s wrist and encouraging him to push his finger in. “I said,” he murmurs, his other hand tangling roughly in Thor’s hair, “shut up.”

Thor obliges, acknowledging Loki’s request only by adding another finger and swallowing his moan with his mouth. The kiss is messy and desperate, and Loki clings to him as Thor begins to thrust against him. He gets up to get the lube from the bathroom, and Loki is grateful he managed to convince him not to leave it in the bedside cabinet – this moment is his, and he enjoys it, can feel his heart racing in his chest and he loves watching Thor prowl back into the room with the lube in hand. 

He wastes no time, pushing two fingers into Loki who reaches down to grip his forearm, hissing. “S’cold.”

Thor chuckles. “Stop being such a baby.” He adds another finger and brushes them against Loki’s g-spot, any protests at being called names in bed dying on his tongue and being replaced by a guttural moan. “I love seeing you come undone like this,” Thor says, moving his fingers in the same way over and over until Loki is mewling and arching beneath him.

“Don’t get used to it,” Loki warns as soon as he is able to form words. “Come on,” he murmurs, “Thor, I need it.” He digs his nails into Thor’s forearm, encouraging. 

“Say ‘please’.”

Loki looks up into Thor’s eyes, dark with pleasure. Suddenly he wants Thor to never let go. He wants them to be like this forever. Fuck the rent, fuck his guitar, fuck his shitty job. And so he says, “Make me.”

And Thor does.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated =)


End file.
